


Хроники Альдераана

by Daisjo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Fix-It, Gen, Headcanon, Humor, Out of Character, кнопка "сделать хорошо" активирована
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisjo/pseuds/Daisjo
Summary: Хан: В общем, мы прибудем на Альдераан через каких-то двести часов. (с) "Новая Надежда" в переводе Петра Гланца и Инны КоролёвойЭто что, ЗС у Альдераана так и висела восемь (а с погоней и девять) суток?.. Вееесело... (с) Эльфенок РицкаВот так оно и пошло...
Kudos: 34





	Хроники Альдераана

**Author's Note:**

> Мы взрывали Альдераан, много наших полегло...

Дневник одного имперского офицера

День первый. Стреляли по Альдераану в 12:35 по общефлотскому времени. Обнаружили, что суперлазер забыли подключить к главному реактору. Таркин недоволен.

День второй. Стреляли по Альдераану в 09:27 по общефлотскому времени. Обнаружили утечку в энергоприводе суперлазера. Обфонили пять технических уровней. Таркин раздражен.

День третий. Стреляли по Альдераану в 10:11 по общефлотскому времени. Обнаружили сбой в системе предварительного зажигания. Чуть не взорвали станцию. Таркин мрачен.

День четвертый. Стреляли по Альдераану в 13:48 по общефлотскому времени. Обнаружили блокировку систем наведения суперлазера на планеты с населением более миллиарда разумных. С припиской "стреляет Таркин, а похмелье у меня". Снимали весь день. Таркин сердит. Милорд почему-то тоже.

День пятый. Стреляли по Альдераану в 16:10 по общефлотскому времени. Обнаружили заедание рычага запуска систем наведения путем наматывания на него какого-то черно-белого тряпья. Таркин в недоумении.

День шестой. Стреляли по Альдераану в 07:38 по общефлотскому времени. Обнаружили побег принцессы из камер заключения. Принцесса мимикрировала под постороннего джедая, размахивала синим сейбером и расколошматила регулятор синхронизации эмиттеров луча. Была заключена обратно по стражу. Таркин зол. Откуда принцесса взяла сейбер?..

День седьмой. Стреляли по Альдераану в 03:00 по общефлотскому времени. Обнаружили на мостике принцессу, устроившую безобразную драку за право стрельнуть. Кнопку запуска жал Таркин. Промазал, потому что получил в глаз от принцессы.

День восьмой. Стреляли по Альдераану в 11:02 по общефлотскому времени. Обнаружили метеоритное поле, притянутое откуда-то из-за границ системы гравитационным полем Звезды Смерти. Весь день маневрировали, приспосабливаясь к изменениям обстановки. Таркин в бешенстве.

День девятый. Стреляли по Альдераану в 09:33 по общефлотскому времени. Попали. Луч суперлазера красиво прошел сквозь Альдераан и затерялся во мраке космоса. По окончании стрельб выяснилось, что все системы наведения почему-то видят Альдераан там, где он был три месяца назад, что и передают на мониторы. Взлом проведен из тюремного блока. Принцесса отказывается признавать у себя таланты ледоруба, но почему-то ржет. Таркин в прострации.  
P.S.: Мимо пролетал какой-то грузовик, но все были заняты: стреляли по Альдераану.

День десятый. Стреляли по Альдераану в 04:09 по общефлотскому времени. Обнаружили дианогу в энергоприводе. Как она ухитрилась туда пробраться - никто не понял. Таркин в запое. С Альдераана предлагают делать ставки на день попадания.

День одиннадцатый. Стреляли по Альдераану в 10:10 по общефлотскому времени. Обнаружили, что контакты пульта управления замкнуло из-за повышенного уровня влажности. Теперь он выдает исключительно синие искры. Таркин отсутствует. Милорд почему-то дергается. Вопрос дня: кто нассал на пульт управления?

День двенадцатый. Стреляли по Альдераану в 12:00 по общефлотскому времени. Обнаружили в компьютере наведения стыренные повстанцами чертежи Звезды Смерти. Весь день разбирались, откуда они там взялись, кто их туда засунул и откуда у станции дырка прямо в реактор. Последнюю со злорадной улыбочкой обнаружила принцесса. Таркин все еще отсутствует. Звонил Император. Интересовался: мы там еще боевая станция или уже луна Альдераана?  
P.S.: Почему принцесса до сих пор носит синий сейбер? И использует его вместо указки...

День тринадцатый. Не стреляли по Альдераану. Заделывали пресловутую шахту реактора. Зацементировали наглухо, избыточное тепло теперь отводим через мусорный отсек. На ужин подали запеченную дианогу. Таркин отсутствует. Может, он тоже был в мусорном отсеке? Звонили с Альдераана, спрашивали, всё ли у нас в порядке.

День четырнадцатый. Стреляли по Альдераану в 20:11 по общефлотскому времени. Попали. Обнаружили, что луч суперлазера стоял в тренировочном режиме. Заряд красиво рассеялся в атмосфере. Черная эскадрилья ржет: они такими лучиками друг в друга на каждом учении пуляют. Звонили с Альдераана, сказали спасибо за помощь в выигрыше крупной суммы в тотализаторе имени У. Таркина. Так вот куда эта морда делась!

День пятнадцатый. Стреляли по Альдераану в 12:00 по общефлотскому времени. Обнаружили полную блокировку всех систем и вежливое письмо на общефлотской почте. Некто Э. Кун предлагает лучше стрельнуть по Явину IV, он, дескать, не такой верткий. В отправителях числится некий Л. Скайуокер. Милорд куда-то подорвался на своем флагмане, прихватив принцессу и Черную эскадрилью. Таркин появился на мостике, прочитал письмо и махнул рукой. Летим взрывать Явин IV.


End file.
